happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Smart zombie/What are Your Favorite HTF Episodes
I did a top ten worst list a while ago so here is my top ten favorite episodes. 10. Just Desert- This is one of the earlier episodes i watched being introduced to the show, but not the first. I think this is one of the many episodes where Lumpy is at his best. I feel really bad for him though. Also is it just me or is the animation in this episode a bit different (mostly on Lumpy). Whatever it is it looks better then regular TV animation. 9. And the Kitchen Sink- My favorite Pop and Cub themed episode. In a way its one of the darker episodes in the show in my opinion, mostly because Cub is put through a lot of pain and seeing Pop helplessly trying to make everything better is kind of heartbreaking. Speaking of heartbreaking this episode has one of the saddest moments in the show where Pop thinks Cub is dead and cries, that along with the funny deaths (mostly Lifty and Shifty's) are the highlights of the episode. The only reason this episode isn't lower on the list or even number one is because of Cub's death. 8. Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya- My favorite Flaky episode which I would also consider dark because of the very small amount of characters and the fact that one character is being put in so much pain to the point of tears (another sad moment in the show) in a desolate area. Atleast Flaky got DB back at the end sort of. 7. Remains to be Seen- an episode about zombies what more do i have to say and its a Flippy vs Lumpy episode at the same time. I will admit the way all of the zombies are taken out at once feels rushed and lazy, but the episode overall is still fun to watch. 6. From A to Zoo- This is another fun episode to watch that takes on a zoo setting which is weird since everyone is an animal. All of the deaths are very funny and weird. This episode is a good example of how the deaths in old episodes are a lot better in comparison to the ones in recent episodes. Also how come of all of the kid characters to get back on the bus alive it was Flaky not complaining about it though. Maybe they felt bad for number 8. 5. As You Wish- Yes a Lifty and Shifty episode. Most of the deaths are very cruel, gruesome,and bloody and is a good example of a TV episode imo. 4. Concrete Solution- A very complex TV episode with a complicated chain reaction. Nutty was hilarious in this episode and I keep forgetting this isn't a Handy episode considering how much screen time he gets at the beginning. This episode has some of the best deaths in the show like Nutty and Lumpy's. 3. Swelter Skelter- Hey another Lifty and Shifty episode. I honestly have no idea why I love this episode but whatever it is it placed 3rd on the list despite being short its a good episode. 2. Buns of Steal- What do ya know another Lifty and Shifty episode and the best one out there in my opinion. season 4 actually managed to get on the list and it managed to have a death in it that is cringeworthy and somewhat memorable (Lifty). 1. Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (episode)- Is it weird how much i can apply this episode to my life. This episode is a good example of character development, even if they use the "Status Quo is God" by the end of the episode (If you don't know what that means look it up on TvTropes) ,but would Nutty really be the same if he wasn't his regular candy loving self. Also to me it was SATISFYING seeing Nutty kill mole in one of the goriest ways possible after his death in A Sucker for Love. Honorable Mentions Rink Hijinks Blind Date Wipe Out See What Develops A Vicious Cycle Category:Blog posts